South Park: Bigger, Longer
South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut 2 ''(aka ''South Park: The Movie 2, South Park: The Final Chapter, '''''or South Park: The Second Movie''') is an upcoming 2020 adult animated musical comedy film that is the sequel to ''South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut and is based on the Comedy Central animated television series, South Park. This will serve as the series finale. It is scheduled to be released on September 4, 2020 by Paramount Pictures and Warner Bros. Pictures. Synoposis Scott Tenorman, the GSM, and four banished sirens from the Underworld rise up and are planning to conquer the world and destroy South Park. It is up to Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman to team up wth the students of South Park Elementary to save the day before it's too late. Plot To be added Cast Main Cast *Trey Parker as Stan Marsh / Eric Cartman / Satan / Mr. Garrison / Randy Marsh / Tom - News Reporter / Mr. Mackey / Big Gay Al / Scott Tenorman / Additional Voices (voice) *Matt Stone as Kyle Broflovski / Kenny McCormick / Jimbo Kearn / Gerald Broflovski / Butters Stotch / Additional Voices (voice) *Mona Marshall as Linda Stotch / Sheila Broflovski / *April Stewart as Wendy Testaburger, Liane Cartman / Sharon Marsh / Mrs. McCormick / Principal Victoria / Shelly Marsh / Additional Voices (voice) *Jennifer Howell - Bebe Stevens (voice) *Jessica Makinson - Heidi Turner (voice) *Betty Parker - Ike Broflovski (voice) *John Hansen as Mr. Slave/Additional Voices (voice) *Issac Hayes - Zombie Chef recording (voice) *Amanda C. Miller - Lucifana #1 (voice) **note: Miller is the voice of Sailor Jupiter of the Viz Media dub of Sailor Moon **Rebecca Shoichet provides the singing voice of Lucifana *Christine Marie Cabanos - Lucy #2 (voice) **note: Cabanos is the English voice of Madoka Kaname in Puella Magi Madoka Magica **Lacey Chabert provides the singing voice of Lucy *Stephanie Nadolny - Lucia #3 (voice) **note: Nadolny is the voice of Kid Goku in Dragon Ball **Nadolny also provides the singing voice of Lucia *Sarah Anne Williams - Luanne #4 (voice) **note: Williams is the English voice of Sayaka Miki **Shannon Chan-Kent provides the singing voice of Luanne Guest Cast *Lindsay Lohan as Hallie Parker / Annie James (voice) *Robert De Niro as Mr. Hat (voice) *Adam DeVine as Himself (voice) *Andrew Garfield as Spider-Man Cosplayer (voice) *Andy Serkis as Gollum Cosplayer (voice) *Martin Freeman as Himself (voice) *Tim Curry as TBA *Madonna as Madonna impersonator/herself (voice) *Melissa McCarthy as herself (voice) *Tyler Joseph and Josh Dun as themselves (voice) *Jon Bellion as himself (voice) Cameos *John “Jellybean” Benitez *Mike Myers *Tyler Perry *RuPaul *Kesha *Billy Joe Armstrong *Gerard Way *Sia Movie Casts *TBA as TBA* Production N/A Music *South Park Theme (Dubstep Remix) - Primus (Remixed by Galantis) & sung by Twenty One Pilots / Julia Michaels / Logic / Trey Parker and Matt Stone ) *Fingerbang - (Stan Marsh / Eric Cartman (Trey Parker) / Kyle Broflovski / Kenny McCormick (Matt Stone) *Everyone is Special - Stan Marsh / Eric Cartman (Trey Parker) / Kyle Broflovski / Kenny McCormick (Matt Stone) / Students *You Gotta Do What You Wanna Do! - Stan Marsh / Eric Cartman (Trey Parker) / Kyle Broflovski / Kenny McCormick (Matt Stone) *The Summoning (intro Latin hym middle Let’s Groove end dialogue) - Scott Tenorman (Trey Parker) / The Siren Sisters (Rebecca Shoichet, Stephanie Nadolny, Shannon Chan-Kent, Lacey Chabert) / GSM *LOUD (F**k It) (Cover) - Stan Marsh / Eric Cartman (Trey Parker) / Kyle Broflovski / Kenny McCormick (Matt Stone) / Wendy Testaburger (April Stewart) / Students *Our Lips Are Sealed - Lucy (Lacey Chabert) *I See the Light (Cover) - Stan Marsh (Trey Parker) / Wendy Testaburger (April Stewart) *Dirty Diana (cover) - Lucia (Stephanie Nadonly) *Do You Want To Know A Secret (cover) - Luanne (Shannon Chan-Kent) *Justify My Love (cover) - Heidi Turner (Jessica Makinson) / Lucy (Lacey Chabert) **Heidi speaks the lyrics and Lucy sings the background vocals *East Side, West Side - Stan Marsh / Eric Cartman (Trey Parker) / Kyle Broflovski / Kenny McCormick (Matt Stone) / Wendy Testaburger (April Stewart) / Students *Ashes of Eden (Cover) - Stan Marsh (Trey Parker) *Something In The Way (cover) - Lucifana (Rebecca Shoichet) *Only You (Cover) - Wendy Testaburger (April Stewart) / Heidi Turner (Jessica Makinson) *Holiday (cover) - The Siren Sisters (Rebecca Shoichet, Lacey Chabert, Stephanie Nadolny, Shannon Chan-Kent) *Final Battle Medley (intro: Love Don’t Live Here Anymore, middle Faith, Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds, She Works Hard For The Money, St. Elmo’s Fire, ending Love is A Battlefield) - The Siren sisters (Rebecca Shoichet, Stephanie Nadolny, Lacey Chabert, Shannon Chan-Kent) / Stan Marsh / Eric Cartman / Scott Tenorman / Satan (Trey Parker) / Kyle Broflovski / Kenny McCormick (Matt Stone) / Wendy Testaburger (April Stewart) / Heidi Turner (Jessica Makinson) / Students / Townsfolk / Ensemble *We're Together at School Again - Stan Marsh / Eric Cartman/ Satan (Trey Parker) / Kyle Broflovski / Kenny McCormick / Butters Stotch (Matt Stone) / Wendy Testaburger (April Stewart), Students *Eternally Yours (Cover) - Cast *Everybody (Millennial 2020 Mix) - Madonna Feat. Zedd and John “Jellybean” Benitez (Credits) *Joy to the World - Three Dog Night (Credits) *Flash Light - Parliament (Credits) *A-M-E-R-I-C-A (Cover) - Cast (1st bonus track on the soundtrack) *Poker Face (Cover) - Eric Cartman (Trey Parker) (2nd bonus track on the soundtrack) *The Sound Of Silence (cover) - Heidi Turner (Jessica Makinson) bonus track on the soundtrack *You’ve Got Hide Your Love Away (cover) - Lucia (Stephanie Nadolny) bonus track on the soundtrack Rating This movie is rated R for strong language, strong rude humor, strong disturbing scenes of violence and peril. Reception Critical The film received Universal acclaim from fans and critics for having even more vulgar content and much crueder humor than before. The film has a 99% of the critics giving a positive review on Rotten Tomatoes and a 91% on Metacritic. Controversies Although the film received Critical Acclaim both from Critics and Fans, many parents hated the idea for having an R rating than a PG-13 Rating and due to that Parents see Children mimicking the scenes from the movie and the Film was pulled in almost every theater in Virginia. Because of this, the sequel became one of the most controversial but critically acclaimed films to be released after the Better Entertainment Act of 2018 and after that the Directors promised that the PG-13 Rated version will be released in 3 years later. Gallery Teasers W.I.P. Trivia *This movie serves as a series finale. *Stan and Wendy will finally kiss. *This movie takes place after Season 23. *Scott Tenorman will be the main antagonist in this movie. Transcript South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut 2/Transcript South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut 2 Teaser Trailer/Transcript South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut 2 Trailer 1/Transcript South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut 2 Trailer 2/Transcript South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut 2 Final Trailer/Transcript Related Articles *South Park *The South Park Movie (Live-Action film) *The Sirens (South Park) *South Park: Bigger, Longer, & Uncut 2 Credits Category:South Park Category:Upcoming Category:Musical Films Category:R-Rated Movies Category:Computer-animated Category:Paramount Animation films Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Comedy Category:Fantasy-Adventure Category:Epic Battle Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Pop Culture Category:2D animation Category:Adult animation Category:2020 Category:2020 films Category:Warner Animation Group Category:Series Finales Category:Endings Category:Films